monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SabbyFangirl24
Hi and Welcome to My Talk Page! You are free to leave a message, telling or asking me something. But no rude messages! Now, go ahead and leave a message over here! And if you don't, TacoMan is coming to haunt you your whole life! Thank you for reading this, bye monsters! -Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Umm.. what happened to your talk page GirlX? Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap. 16:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, all right! *sweat drops in embarrasment* Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap. 16:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) G&G's High I don't normally do this but come to the Gods and Goddesses' High Wiki! http://gods-and-goddesses-high.wikia.com/wiki/ Hey! So... I was wondering if you can make a monster character based on me. I want her to be named Kae Dragona and she's an basilisk. Her fave color is mint green and she loves gumbo. The rest is up to you! Thanks! Kaeldradragon (talk) 02:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon There's a Designer, There's a Wolf Hey GirlX! Have you finished my episode, There's a Designer, There's a Wolf yet? I see that your an admin, Congrats! The episode is a bit long though. Anita333 (talk) 00:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster :) Self-Based Charac. About the self-based character, I was talking more profile and picture...Kaeldradragon (talk) 21:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Kae HI! Hey ghoulie! Please dont call me Kael. Call me Kenzie. And she got very nervous and when she gets nervouse she disappears.Kaeldradragon (talk) 23:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Kenzie Yeah. Just have Ryssa coax her out What Happened?? Hey GirlX! I'm happy for you that you became a new admin but are you online or are you unactive on the wiki? I've seen your reply on your latest OC's comment page which is two days ago so you wouldn't have stopped coming but you never replied on my last message on your talk page, I was asking if you finished reading it yet... Anita333 (talk) 01:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster. Awesome!! I'd love it for Alli to be in your story! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your Invited! Oh my ghoul! Thank you so much, GirlX! I really did not expect this :3. I would love to see Furma Claws in your fangtasic story. ^-^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:34, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I thought i was going to get an invitation :( AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC) My Chat Reply But how? I don't have it on my fav wikis and Witch Fandom Wiki doesn't have the link to it either.. :/ Anita333 (talk) 00:32, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster. Adminship Hey Ghoul! I know you might be surprised but I want to become an admin. I don't think it is neccesary to have so many admins because then everyone else would want to become one too. You and Thenaturals might need a private chat about this so you choose. I predict you ghouls(You and Thenaturals will have to discuss this) but are you going to give me some sort of admin test? I know everything about becoming an admin since I was one on Witch Fandom and the other wiki which I forgot. Anita333 (talk) 03:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster. Chat? Hey GirlX! I'm so bored. Wanna chat? I'll meet you at Fairy Dust Wiki Anita333 (talk) 00:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Okay It's okay :) Anita333 (talk) 00:33, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Evie's scaring people, again... Hi GirlX, Evie's been mean once more. PinkCuppy14 (formerly DragonPrincess14) created Alissa Liddell but that page has been deleted by AMR1 for this reason: "I never asked for a sister for my Alice!!!" I know she has a point but they could have reasoned it out. I never delete people pages, despite how much criticism I might have towards their pages. I choose to reason with them in the comments and pointing out flaws on the pages. If they don't want to change, I don't mind, as I only edit typos by myself, while other content will be the rights of the creators.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 02:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Right. I did not scare her off. I don't want any sisters. I don't really care,i could make a better oc This is the original text:They are means and commenting and deleting on Alissa Liddell. Ask Thenaturals for more. So I leave here. Block it mean users or I leave wiki here. Bye bye! Why everybody doesn't Sonic the hedgehog and my OCs. I got revenge. I would like to raise to issues while were at it. #I and some others can not understand a word PinkCuppy says its like its in riddle or something #Everybody is being horrible mean ti me,apart from Anita,Freakymagic and Blue Ribbons,Missgeek AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Everyone is horrible to you because you're horrible with us (sorry for disturbing) and I can't even understand what you're saying :/ PetLoverGirl (talk) 03:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) No answer. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:16, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Im not ashamed,im not going to walk away. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 07:21, February 3, 2014 (UTC) So I will have nothing to do. Can you give me an advice what am I suppose to do to save my days to not reset?Bersarker (talk) 01:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Are you give me an advice or not about what an I suppose to do?Bersarker (talk) 01:54, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I just want to make myself look cool. At least in the internet. So... that is mean I have to edits this and that on my pages only?Bersarker (talk) 01:58, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I want people to worship me. At least on internet (again). In school I was being playing a lot pranks! And I can't do anything about that because I am a coward! That make me like this!Bersarker (talk) 02:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :P Hey MG. It's Kae. So um. Phoebe saw that Ryssa is holding grimnastic tryouts and Phoebe would love to tryout. Thanks. Oh and can you delete Angelica Halo? Double thanks! YOU"RE INVITED!!! HEY! So. Phoebe is starting a crawleyball team and is asking Ryssa to join. Leave a message if you want to.Kaeldradragon (talk) 02:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon What do you mean you need proof? Kaeldradragon (talk) 02:58, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Hey! So Chanel Chimera? Hmm. And Phoebe showed Ryssa some moves on The Deadly Ghouls comment area. Kaeldradragon (talk) 17:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon HI AGAiN! HEY! So. Chanell Chimera is on the Monster High Crawleyball page in slot 3. Thanks! Kaeldradragon (talk) 17:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC)kaeldradragon Deadliest Scarchery Team Invite Hi! I was wondering, since she is the new captain of the grimnastics team, would Ryssa like to have a go at Scarchery? This is the team I have created Deadliest Scarchery Team. Thanks! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chatte's Pic Hi, could you help Chatte's page by putting her pic in her bio? Please. ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 20:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat. Hey ghoul, I'm way bored. Meet you at chat right now at Fairy Dust Wiki Anita333 (talk) 00:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC)Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Why AliceMadnessReturns1 is blocked? Hi MonsterGirl2002. Why AliceMadnessReturns1 is blocked and what happened to? PinkCuppy14 (talk) You know when you said You know when you said "elsa's not a monster" does my oc class as a monster. Due to her birth parents are Elsa AND yeti. It wasnt mine It wasnt mine it was an oc called Edna The Snow princess. Because I was reading her page and found out about that. Please help Hi, I need some help and thought it was best to come to an admin... Piplupgirl123 edited my page Paris Fox when I was in the middle of editing it, and now I don't know how to restore it to my edit.... please help... Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks- i was a bit worried! the last edit is on the page, but in the wrong format. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) No Need To Restore Paris' Page So you really don't need to restore Paris' page since I already fixed it for Animal. It happens that while she was editing Paris, I was adding categories in and it came out differently but now I restored it sorta. Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 17:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! The page is perfect- I'm so happy! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Deadly Ghouls Thing Can you please check out Sharon Bytes/Aaron Data's audition in the deadly ghouls page? And when are we gonna see the results? --Tells The Time, Kills The Time 10:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Freaky Fusion Comp! I was wondering if I could hold a Freaky Fusion Competition, people will pick two of their OC's and mash them together! and make a cute name for them! What do you think? ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 19:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Isuee http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tigerlily#comm-62910 Tigerlilly is daughter of Tiger from Winnie-The-Pooh which is not a monster! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 15:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Tigerlily Em AliceMadnessReturns1 is saying that my new OC Tigerlily is stupid and is going to be deleted because its not a monster. I'm scared she'll try and delete it Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:56, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I didn't say that and it isnt a monster! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 18:08, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tigerlily Thanks for the advice, I've created a Winnie the Pooh fandom wiki! Tigerlily is very happy on there now- she can be herself! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Bad Evie say bad word with me Hi MonsterGirl2002. I tried telling age rating in Wikipedia but Evie think,I spamming. Look this my talk page. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 14:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Tigerlily again Yes please, I've just come back on and AMR1 and ClawdeenGhoul have been having like an editing war over it! but luckily all the files are safe and sound on my new wiki (If you want to join, it's here )Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 16:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping with Tigerlily Thanks for helping- she really appreciates it! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat We can chat if you want to on Witch Fandom Wiki, but if you're busy, that's fine. We don't come on at the same time very often so I'm asking if we can chat. Anita333 (talk) 19:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! I agree I checked most of the chats but it's like, loading forever and not working, and the WF chat didn't work for me.. :/ Anita333 (talk) 19:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Yeah, maybe that's the cause. Would you please look at your The Deadly Ghouls page? Me and CG are waiting for your response.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 15:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Kaeldradragon using my OCs I'm a little bit annoyed at this, it's happened twice now. Firstly on Adopt a Monster she used my OC as an employee... She said it would be 'cute and funny' if the OCs were working there; I said 'you could have asked my permission'. We resolved that though, then she added a picture of DeeDee Fox to my OC Sadie Fox, so I undid it. Now on Deedee Fox she has added my OC Sadie Fox to her profile as a BFF without my permission! I know I shouldn't be bothered, it's only little things, but I'm really annoyed that she didn't ask my permission. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey! On your profile it says your online so if the chat works, we can chat at Witch Fandom Wiki? I just want someone to talk to, because there's nothing to do. Anita333 (talk) 01:57, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! P.S Let's chat on WF Wiki now! Anita333 (talk) 00:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry It is okay if your offline while I'm online and when your online I'm offline. Well, maybe we can chat someday later :) Anita333 (talk) 00:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Ok I've been offline for hours maybe but we can chat now at WF Wiki Anita333 (talk) 01:59, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Hello My name is Admin146. I was wondering maybe Ryssa Doll can be in my upcoming movie My Best Ghoulfriends I hope you'd reply with the word 'yes' Chat to me here- Admin146 Izabella is now Ryssa! I've already renamed her back to Ryssa. Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 19:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Oh okay. Btw: she doesnt need to be in any lines to join the movie Admin146 x) Talk to me here! Erm.. Sorry if I'm bothering you but may I please request adminship? You don't have to say yes but I'm just wondering if I can..... Ding Dong, H3H3, 8r8k, GAHH!!, uHHH,,,D -> Fiddlesticks, :33 hehe!, gemiinii, Glub!, wwhatevver and hell0. 21:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Erm... Alright. I will be waiting patiently until I have my next owl (That's Harry Potter speech for "My next reply" or something I dunno) Ding Dong, H3H3, 8r8k, GAHH!!, uHHH,,,D -> Fiddlesticks, :33 hehe!, gemiinii, Glub!, wwhatevver and hell0. 21:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Adopt Skulletes Hey, can I make a page called "Adopt Skullettes" like the other pages? ("Adopt OC's, etc"), if you say no, then I understand. 60px|link=[[User:PetLoverGirl|'PetLoverGirl here']][[Message Wall:PetLoverGirl| Leave me a message]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Sign Here it is: [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) RE: Can I OF COURSE! I would let anyone work at my centre! ESPECIALLY YOU! ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 19:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) How do you do a signature like that? I need to know! and your Welcome! ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 20:34, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Slendergirl and Roxana Roxana and Slendergirl will be friends Frankie well Slendergirl will try to be Frankie's friend Radon fluffy libs Thanks... I'm used to the EAH site more... Also... being random is fun :P LINK! Here's the link: http://wolinawolf.deviantart.com/ CecyLuvs:)Girl (talk) 01:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Hey! I've spoken to Thenaturals about this, however, she never replied. I've noticed her absence on this wiki and can I request for adminship? Please reply on my talk page as soon as possible. Anita333 (talk) 03:35, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Requests Hi there, GirlX. I was wondering, are you taking requests? If so, can you do Furma Claws in Skultimate Roller Maze outfit? Thank you :). It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Winda Hi! Here's that pic of winda you won that was due a long time ago. Sorry it took so long! Thanks! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 06:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving this wiki Look at this last comment: Fox Family at the Olympic Games and I leaving Wiki and nobody likes me. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 15:49, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Um Um. When GlitterDust said "pfft...get lessons" she meant to tell admin146 to get drawing lessonsKaeldradragon (talk) 21:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Name Change Could you change A.K. Dagger's page name to Arrow Dagger? Thanks. Kaeldradragon (talk) 22:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon GlitterDust is Actually Evie Hey GirlX! :) I have proof that she's Evie because of the messages on another wiki, Gods' and Goddesses' Wiki where Superlady wrote that she harrassed Admin146 and PinkCuppy12 because she thought they both deserved it. You can see it on PiplupGirl123's message wall in Gods' and Goddesses' Wiki. Bye. Anita333 (talk) 19:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) The Link http://gods-and-goddesses-high.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2657 ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:09, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I hate to say it GirlX but..tense things are happening on the wiki.. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Help? I-I can try to help you GirlX.. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:37, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Clawdeen Ghoul Yes, they seem like the good type of admin. However, I would need to see them in action. Almost like 'training' in a way - then I think it will be fine :D Thenaturals (talk) 20:10, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright and if you do check it out, feel free to make ocs and maybe I'll promote you as an admin since you're very helpful! :) ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:14, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm here now....... And I would like something to do. Is there any job for you that needs to be done? --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 22:29, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm here. Officially So I'm finally in the loop, so is there anything you would like me to do? I'm here. Officially So I'm finally in the loop, so is there anything you would like me to do? --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 22:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) That's Impossible! Hi Admin! There is new user SupahDonut and commenting bad comment in Princess Alsie's page. Kiss and Ghouls 05:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey.. Hey GirlX! I was just wondering, when will you post your "Turned Into Normies" contest and when will you continue your story? Sorry to bother you. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:09, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Yay! Thanks for the reply :) (Also, did you see the picture I made for Ryssa?) ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:16, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Enabeling Chat? Could you enable chat please if you could? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you though. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 22:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I need to talk on chat! ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 14:36, April 13, 2014 (UTC) About Evie Hey Ghoul! Erm.... I don't know if I shall forgive Evie or not. She's been VERY offensive and bad to some users, and I was a bit offended when she called me a slur and that I'm a little nothing, trying to get all the attention in the world. I don't know if you should unblock Evie either, but she left a message telling me that she's really sorry about all the things she's done and that she wished she can take her entire chance back, but I don't know what I should say, I just said she should talk to the admins and maybe you and all the other admins will forgive her. I see that she's been writing messages to other people on the wikia telling them she's very sorry and melancholy of what she's done. Anita333 (talk) 01:48, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Reporting I'm reporting a user. This was by me. Inibi Uchiha stole tons of stuff. This makes me so mad. Please read my comments. Kaeldradragon (talk) 02:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon *First. You copied Phoebe's page. One, you can't put lady before Macy because Phoebe was named Lady Phoebe by Princess Alsie. Two, you stole Prudence's style and used it as Marissa's. Three, you took the bases without asking. I'm gonna have to report this to MonsterGirl2002. 1 second ago by KaeldradragonReply **http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:KaeldradragonAnd four, you stole Phoebe's ability to transform her tail into legs. Five, you took the possesion in which Phoebe's lamp is positioned. six, you stole the veil. Seven, you took the pony tail holder. Eight, you took the color pattern with the dark and the light shades. Nine, you didn't even ask if you could make a cousin. Ten, you stole! Um... I said Inibi Uchiha not Mk MarvelgirlKaeldradragon (talk) 17:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Deedee Deedee: I need to talk to Roxy and Ryssa!!!!Kaeldradragon (talk) 21:40, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Deedz Go to Deedee's comments to talkKaeldradragon (talk) 21:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Sorry sorry i didn't had ideas so i put that Inibi Uchiha gamer (talk) 01:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Witch High Ugh, dear lord of SPAAAAACE, where do I start with this? Oh, I know, I suggest you remove annons from the Witch High Wiki. Why? Well, in case you haven't looked, SOME annons decided it would be funny to spam the wiki, leaving their spam on practically any and every page… Why does this remind me of demon beasts? Dear lord of SPAAAAACE why does this remind me of demon beasts? Jasmin231 (talk) 03:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) MA GAWD WITCH HIGH AFTER LEAVING WITCH HIGH FOR SOME TIME, IT HAS BEEN SPAMMED ALL OVER BY ANONS. THEY'VE MADE RIDICULOUS COMMENTS AND ADDED STUPID PAGES!!! I'M GONNA HAVE A HEART-ATTACK *DIES OF HEART- ATTACK* ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 15:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Page Problems Hey GirlX! :) It's Lyra as you probably understood. I have to talk you about a mature page. Just click on the link bellow: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Madeline_Hightop Ever After High already owns a character related to The Mad Hatter, named Madeline Hatter. This user has no right or permission to create this page. The problem is, that when I tried to put the article on the candidates for deletion category something didn't work. Could you please delete this page? PS: I look forward to see more of "Wonderland: The musical"! :) I'm sure that you will figure out a great fan-fiction. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 12:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) If you were wondering.... If you were wondering why Anna hasn't been on much she left me this message: Its Admin146 here. Im on the computers in the library. I've moved houses and tomorrow I will have contact to the web cause BT is uploading internet tomorrow.Please tell everyone, Admin xx ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 14:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) It seems like we are facing serious problems.. Hey GirlX! I become an admin.:) So, a user reported to me that when someone tries to create a new page, the whole screen turns white and there's a very small sentence written on it: Result: ok Please try to make a page to see the result yourself. I think that we must contact the wikia community central for help. Thanks for reading. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 18:49, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Evie again? I'm not usually one to jump to conclusions, but I think that the user WrigglyCaterpillar might be another one of Evie's sockpuppet accounts. Her typing style seems pretty similar to that of Superlady, and I recently saw that she was using the old 'My Name is......Alissa' account in an adoptable shop, but then returned to WrigglyCaterpillar saying that that was her 'cousin's' old account. Like I said, I don't mean to accuse anyone here, but could you do me a favour and watch out for this user, to see if she's causing any trouble. Thanks. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 12:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Ice High~ Ice High~ Hey there! Come and join Admin146's new wiki called "Ice High"! It's growing quite slowly and has about 17 pages created and are in need of new users! Feel free and join anytime! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) DONE :D Greetings! I've just finished your OC Ryssa Doll! Hope you like it :3 ~Rika 12:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Tamia Strikes again Good Day, GirlX! I'm just here to inform you that Tamia had appeared yet again in this wiki under the user name TimeStops and vandilized several pages like Ryssa Doll , Marianne Cent , Alice Liddell , Catrina & Purrlina , Elsie Lupus , and Clyde Navet . All the necessary changes and the pages have been made and I have already banned the user. Tamia had also made this Blog Post and used several swear words and bad language. Anywhos, just here to inform you on what happened and that we should be warry of Tamia since she had seemed to come back. Have a nice day! With my best wishes and cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 02:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh Your avatar is amazing. May I ask this though: Can I make a few things for Ryssa? Admin146 I'm just wondering Hi it's Rihanna! On the WF Wiki you said you had this cat named Coco. What happened to him/her? You said you have no pets on your profile. Anita333 (talk) 18:39, May 6, 2014 (UTC) You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! Adminship Good evening. I would like to apply the admin group. If you need to interview me just say. I would be glad to have an answer back. Please answer back. Or instead I could help but I just wanted to ask. Admin146 No Prob! It was no problem, and that was Tamia, was it? Well, that's the second time I've undone her removals... Yeesh, what does she think she's gaining? Jasmin231 (talk) 22:30, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: No Prob! I agree completely. The only things she's gaining are a bad reputation and hate from the wiki's users... And no one in their right mind would want to gain those. Jasmin231 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you come on MHFWiki Chat, and can you get Flamette, Madira and everyone UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 20:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Page That Should Be Deleted Hi MG! I know I might be too sensitive, but it appears that there is a swear word on a page named "Monsterhigh sh*t.png. I don't want any cursing, but please, can you delete it? Anita333 (talk) 01:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) -You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! Evie is trying to hack! Hey MG! I shouldn't be too concerned, since we're not sure whether she's gonna hack people or not. I received an e-mail from her... again. It says "LOL. Im hacking people like you right now". I'm just a bit worried she might hack us all then try getting all of us banned. She said we 'deserved' it because we banned her for her bad behavior. Anita333 (talk) 19:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! I already informed about Evie Yes, GirlX, I already did. I'm not going to take this SUPER SERIOUSLY.... yet. There won't be any reports unless necessarily, unless Evie strikes about getting revenge on us. She's not hacking us now, but if she hacks us I'll tell the CC admins Anita333 (talk) 00:28, June 2, 2014 (UTC) (IMPORTANT) Adminship Hey MG! Can I become an admin? I'll be active on this wiki. I'll help clean up, delete offensive comments, block trolls roaming around the wiki, and do everything I can to help with situations. Please reply as soon as possible. Anita333 (talk) 01:55, June 7, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! RE: Adminship Meet me on the Monster High Fandom Wiki Chat. I understand that we must check with other admins first, and I'll change my personal information & password to make sure that my account will never be hacked again. Anita333 (talk) 02:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! Don't tell anyone about this message But don't ever talk to me again, I can't believe you! RE: I'm Confused I... just need someone, whilst I am banned. I.... love you UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 17:32, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Just Promise Me This I love you and guess what, please promise me this, you will come visit. ILY UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 17:44, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Can You please tell Maddie to come on this chat for a discussion. UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 17:47, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat on Witch Fandom Wiki Hey Sabby! I missed you on this wiki. So much has been going on. Still, it's your decision whether you leave or stay, it's your precious life decision making. Can you be on chat on Witch Fandom Wiki right now? Hope you're not busy. I know that WF Wiki is already shut down but can you make it? :) Anita333 (talk) 04:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) should the character of the month be changed Driver pages on MHFWiki Hey Sab! ^_^ Are we allowed to have driver pages on MHFWiki as well? I see that the EAHFWiki lets users have their own driver pages, to tell other users about themselves and their OCs. Reply on ma message wall! xD You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! (talk) 20:53, July 5, 2014 (UTC)